


The Future Freaks Me Out

by sillydragpoes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lunafreya is sad and i feel bad and I’d die for her, M/M, Mental Health problems, Multi, Not everyone is gonna be in each chapter, Stabbing, Whumptober 2019, broken bones but not descriptive, hmmmm, im sorry prom this was me venting, like not a lot of hurt tbh, no beta we die, sorry to my boys but like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillydragpoes/pseuds/sillydragpoes
Summary: Some possibly connected, but probably unconnected ffxv whumptober prompts. Summaries and notes will be in each chapter.





	1. Shake it Out

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t published anything in years, I haven’t written anything in years that I’ve thought about publishing. So this is really an exercise in getting back into writing with minimal editing and with minimal plot imo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Prompto’s brain is a radio, and other times it’s just broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just editing my notes but this chapter was named after a Florence and the Machine Song Which i think is on my Prompto playlist?

Prompto couldn’t stop his hands from shaking.

He couldn’t focus on anything he had learned from Ignis. Deep breathing, counting backwards, any attempt at calming down was pointless. 

It was like trying to rip an apple in half, Prompto knew it could be done, he had even seen Gladio do it, but he’s not that fit. Especially when his brain is actively sabotaging him. 

He held his hands close to his body, the shaking didn’t stop, but not having to see them shake was easier. He could pretend he was fine. 

He was decidedly not fine.

The hunt had gone horribly from start to finish. Tiny spaces? Check. Bugs? Double Check. Separated from the group? Check, check and check. His bad luck would never cease to amaze him, but today, today it came incredibly close. 

Fighting in a cave was always hard for him, the small spaces gave Prompto less room to maneuver, gave him higher chances of hitting his boys on accident. Ignis had told him to fire only when he was certain it was safe to do so. 

And he listened! 

But demons don’t listen to Ignis like he does, so here he was, at the bottom of a ravine. Covered in blood and bug guts and he was pretty sure his wrist was broken, and he was beginning to question the horrible throb in his left ankle, maybe knee? Fuck he hoped it wasn’t his entire leg.

He could feel the tears pricking his eyes, his hands were still shaking. Breathing was getting harder, and he knew it was in his head. But his brain had always wanted him dead, but fuck if this wasn’t a horrible way to go.

He tried to focus on the sound of fighting, but his brain was tuned into radio static. His heart was hammering hard in his chest, and his hands wouldn’t. Stop. Shaking. 

Logically, if he sat here long enough Noct would warp down. Eventually. If they remembered he fell. If the even saw him fall. The static in his brain got louder.

What if they left him here? Easier to leave behind a liability right? 

They wouldn’t.

Ignis was too nice to leave him in a cave. 

Even if, after this, he was a liability, Ignis would drop him at a Crow's Nest with a couple of gil and a potion or two. Right?

His hands were still shaking. The static in his head was overwhelming. 

He curled into himself, holding his wrist in his good hand and cradled it against his stomach. He couldn’t stop crying if he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whomp whomp if i do continuations of certain chapters I’ll definitely link them together but i cant promise that ill get to them right away cause i really wanna focus on Whumptober first, but if you wanna see the comfort of any hurt I post let me know!


	2. Am I breathing Underwater?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grind the glass into dust and let it into your lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fic with little to no editing and like minimal plot. Also the chapter title is Metric’s Breathing Underwater which is def in my Ignis playlist

Painful was an understatement. 

Every breath felt like breathing in glass. Ignis couldn't say for certain he wasn’t breathing in glass, but he hoped to stay as glass free as possible.

Everything was chaos, his brain was too muddled to focus on anything clearly, but he knew. The explosion had knocked Ignis back several feet, if he pulled his body back together enough to focus, he could hear yelling, and rescue sirens, and more yelling. There was so much yelling.

He felt like death.

The wheezy cough you get during a bad flu, the rattle in his lungs, he ached. 

But the yelling stopped, which he was grateful for. The ringing in his ears was, at least, a little easier to deal with. He tried willing himself to not hurt. A pep talk that consisted of nothing more than ‘Walk it off champ’ but it was pointless.

He wasn’t sure where he is limbs were, let alone where he ended and where everything else began. He couldn’t walk it off if he tried. 

Noctis was safe though. He was safe, and the car had exploded, and Ignis was sure he was breathing glass but you can’t breath in glass. 

The yelling was back, it was probably important for him to listen. Yelling didn’t happen when it wasn’t important. But Ignis could only do so much when he was breathing glass, and underwater.

Ignis was swimming in his own head, his lungs were full of water and glass, and the yelling pounded into his skull. Noctis would chastise him later, for being late, for making him worry. Noctis always worried. He was much kinder than the world wanted him to be. Ignis would give his life for him with no hesitation.

The yelling was so loud. Ignis couldn’t focus on it if he tried. 

Ignis was sure he was breathing in glass.


	3. Hysteria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Maralith will break and grind and break, until theres nothing left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title is Hysteria by Motion City Soundtrack! I think i have it in my Noctis playlist!

Noctis couldn’t breath.

His heart was in his ears, pounding loud and hard and sporadic. 

He was at home, until he wasn’t. Until the Maralith was coming closer and closer and closer. He doesn’t remember how he got here, he just remembers being with the Maralith. It's always the Maralith.

His breath was stuttering, he could feel hands on him, pulling and pulling and pulling. But he was a child and scared. His breathing was hard. But Ignis was here, with the Maralith. Noctis wanted to scream.

He couldn't lose Ignis, not to the monster that ripped and tore and broke. But Ignis was here and talking to him in words he couldn't hear. He couldn't breath. 

When did Ignis grow up? When did he leave Noctis behind? Noctis was always getting left behind. His mother, his father, and now Ignis. He couldn’t lose Ignis too. 

He knew he was crying, he could feel his face getting wet, and his breathing getting harder. His dad would be so disappointed in him for acting this way, for crying and letting the Maralith got to him again.

The Ignis in front of him was pulling at him, he could see this Ignis’ mouth moving but he couldn’t focus on the words. He wanted to listen, his brain was screaming at him to listen to Ignis. But this want Ignis, he was too old, too grown up.

Noctis was still a child. Scared and lonely and crying and struggling to breath.

The Maralith would break him again and again until there was nothing left for Luna to fix. His father would mourn the son gone too soon. The people of Lucis would mourn for their you’re prince. 

His heart was too loud, his breathing reached its staccato while the Ignis that was too old said things he couldn't hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i have an easier time writing for Noctis and Prompto than Ignis or Gladio so uh i might do more prompts fo them , but idk???


	4. Magnolia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s a shield to a dead king but an effigy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some title is the Hush Sound’s Magnolia, and the summary is from my favorite Gladio art piece from @/snaildrops on twitter, like it makes me cry the big tears.

Gladio always thought it would be for Noctis. It's what he was raised for, Lucis really did send lambs to the slaughter. Maybe it was better that Lucis fell.

But it wasn’t for Noctis. 

Gladio would never say bringing Prompto along was a mistake. Prompto was importportant to Noctis, and to Ignis, to himself. 

But Prompto wasn’t trained in multiple weapons like Noctis was. He wasn’t trained in curatives and magic like Ignis was. He wasn’t trained in wilderness survival like Gladio was. And when they were up against Gods, Prompto would be the first to burn up.

Prompto held his own, took care of his boys when he could, when they needed him to. But not all fights are fair. And Gladio would always step in where he could.

The hit came down hard. He could hear his bones snapping, the blood was immediate, the pain was what took him out.

Better him than Prompto. 

Gladio’s vision was fading fast, his heart was pumping the blood right out of his body. He’d get an earful for this later. Noctis never took loss well, even as a kid, and especially not now, after everything.

He just hoped a potion or two would be enough to knit him back together, that his ribs would unbreak themselves. That a night or two in a hotel would be enough to fix his most important asset. 

He can't be useful if he can't protect anyone. He can't be useful to anyone if they’re all dead. He can't outlive the people he was raised to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this was kinda hard tbh, like I’ve never written Gladio before so I’m not super happy with how this turned out and i hope i get better at writing him by the end of this cause he deserves the world.


	5. A Loaded God Complex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title is from Fall Out Boys, Sugar Were Going Down

Being on the other end of the barrel wasn’t a good feeling. Prompto almost felt sorry for all the MTs and demons that he’d faced down before this. Almost.

Normally he would have been paying better attention, but he was so focused on getting back to the hotel he didn’t notice anyone following him. Hitting the ground was surprising, the kick to the ribs was worse.

He’d seen this guy before. A hunter he remembers talking to Dave about, a good boy who worked hard and was up and coming. Prompto wonders what Dave would say now. 

The gun was shaking.

Prompto wondered if he could subdue the guy before any shots went off. His resolve to hurt Prompto didn’t seem ironclad, but Prompto didn’t think he was quick witted enough to talk himself out of this. 

Noctis would be so mad if he got shot.

But this guy was talking up a storm, talking about how Prompto was a dirty Niff, how he was the reason Insomnia fell, how he was Prince Noctis’ pet. 

That killing him would be a favor to all of Eos.

Prompto was fighting every survival instinct Gladio had hammered into him, fighting this guy wouldn’t change his opinions. It wouldn’t change how he viewed Niff’s, and it was better that it was Prompto and not some civilian held at gunpoint, in some crisscrossing ally.

Prompto let the guy ramble on, if he kept him talking long enough the guys were bound to notice he’d been gone too long. Maybe he could call someone, at least then they could hear what was going on. Ignis would be smart enough to pinpoint his phones location.

Prompto thanked his foresight for putting Ignis on speed dial when he was in high school, he could vaguely hear Ignis on the line asking him where he was, while his phone was stuffed in his back pocket. 

The problem was so could the hunter.

The shift in mood was instant, the hunter was now yelling about how all Niff’s deserved to die, and that he would make sure Prompto was the first of many that he killed off.

The shot came quickly, Prompto didn’t feel it until the hunter kicked him over. He could hear Ignis on the line asking him where he was, and to stay awake while they came to him. 

Prompto blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant believe Ive managed to get 5 chapters done, and 2 are me being mean to Prom, I’m sorry bby ;3;


	6. You used to leave the blue light on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title from Metric’s Combat Baby

Prompto was tired of caves.

They were all the same with the same demons, and the same smells, and honestly if he never had to go into another cave again it would be too soon.

Noctis and Ignis were up ahead talking about how far in would be safe to go, if they should turn back and come again later, more prepared and with more potions. Gladio was mumbling about how much wasted time it would be to turn back, Noctis was quick to agree. 

Saying that as long as they were careful they would be out soon.

But the Eos has always had a vendetta against Prompto, Shiva knows why. He’d make sure to ask her when they caught up to Lady Lunafreya.

The pressure around his ankle was almost ghostlike, constricting quickly and pulling him hard. 

He came down with a cut off cry, his head slamming hard against the cave floor. 

Noctis was the first to notice, the crystalline blue shatter filling up the cave with magic as Noctis tried to reach Prompto before the Naga took him farther than they could reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I wanna write more to this one but i really wanna get through whumptober first. Also you can follow me over on twitter if you want to talk fic @sillydragpoes!!!


	7. I’m the Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stab him with the pointy end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of anything for day 7, so I skipped to 8 and then Ill come back when I have a better idea for a plot.

You’d think he was faster than this, that someone throwing a blade in the heat of a battle would just, whoosh, wizz right by him. But it buried itself to the hilt in his abdomen.

Nyx struggled to the floor, minding his stomach while his breath became more and more labored.

This was supposed to be a simple in and out mission, just recon. But the place was swarming with MTs and one of them managed a lucky hit before Nyx was able to find cover. 

The trouble with recon missions, and his ‘status’ as Insomnia’s Hero, is that he often did the missions with very little back up. Crowe and Libertus were on the other side of the gates Nyx had warped over. So having them come in and save his ass was going to be tedious at best.

Pulling the knife out wasn’t an option, he’d seen enough of his own blood, and had bled out enough times that the lesson stuck. 

His options dwindled fast, and the adrenaline was beginning to wear off at the edges and letting the pain creep in. 

Nyx sighed a breath out as he forced himself to stand, his legs were still pretty sturdy underneath him, which left him his final option of warping out, back to Crowe and Libertus.

They’d surely kill him if his body didn’t first. 

He inhaled hard, holding the air in his lungs for as long as possible, before chucking his kukri up and over the fence and as close to the base camp as possible. 

Warping with a knife in his gut was probably top ten worst feelings in the world, and if he was never stabbed again it would be too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas that you wanna see me try my hand at lmk! You can comment or message me over on twitter @ sillydragpoes


	8. You are the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is day 7 Isolation and hopefully Ill be on track with all the other days after this but hmmmm.

Lunafreya was always alone. 

When Tenebrea fell all those years ago, so did any hope or normalicy. She looked back on it knowing there was nothing she could have done. She’d never regret saving Noctis and Regis, much to Ravus’ chagrin.

She knew deep down he didn’t blame them, but it was easier to put the blame onto those who weren’t present. It was easier to tuck away the hurt till it was hardly noticeable.

What hurt the most was while they both lost their mother she suffered losing her brother to the empire as well. 

They were using them both as pawns in the fall of Lucis, and while Luna was fighting back in her own small ways, Ravus was playing into the Empires strategy. 

It was hard to stomach, being in a house that was once so full of love and joy, and knowing that she was entirely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is literally the shortest thing I’ve written so far, but I really like it so hmmmm


	9. Hold Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overthinking is worse than the handcuffs keeping him still.

Prompto pulled at the handcuffs that were keeping his arms secured behind him. His heart was pounding loud in his ears as he strained to hear his captors talking about him in the room over.

He was waiting by the gates for Noctis to get out of class when they jumped him. They were good, well okay not good, but Prompto didn’t even hear them coming. And normally he was super aware of his surroundings. 

The thing was, Prompto knew this was a ploy to get to Noctis. Like he was worth something more to Noctis than a kid he tolerated hanging off of him. It was a nice thought to keep Prompto warm at night, but he had come to terms with being disposable.

His wrists were starting to ache, and sitting on the floor would definitely be a problem for his back later. 

He wanted his captors to come back, he wanted to tell them that this was all a waste of time, that Noctis wouldn’t give them anything. He was just some pleb, someone that Noctis would forget about as soon as they graduated. 

The Prince of Lucis wouldn’t continue to keep company with him once he wasn’t expected to. Prompto could feel the tears stinging his eyes.

He didn’t want to think about being left behind, but his brain was going as fast as it could into the ground. At least his captors would think him crying was due to current circumstances and not his anxiety riddled brain.

He pulled at his wrists, the handcuffs were just as secured as the last time. There wasn’t anything he could do until he was rescued or let go. And neither of those felt like an option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna write more for this one and I’m sorry the ending is like, super lacking.


End file.
